Valentine's Day!
by NaokoTenhiro
Summary: Siempre este día es especial pero por alguna extraña razón solo sucede cuando nunca se tiene algo planeado
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Valentine's Day! **

**Personajes principales: United Kingdom/England y Seychelles **

Esta es la primera vez que publico un Fanfic! Espero que les guste y comenten se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica w. Perdón si puede molestar esta pareja, pero en lo personal a mí me encanta; puede ser que debes en cuando escriba demasiado… pero tengo la costumbre a veces de describir con detalle lo que pasa o los lugares en donde se encuentran los personajes.

Todos los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic pertenecen a la serie de Axis Powers Hetalia creado por Hidekazu Himaruya :3

Valentine's Day!

Es un día rutinario en la escuela World Academy W, con un resplandeciente sol que empieza a dar un calor especial al día, acompañada de la brisa que mese a los árboles del campus que proyectan en sus caminos un singular compas de luz y sombra a los estudiantes que caminan dirigiéndose al edificio principal con una emoción especial, ya que sin duda hoy es un día en el que pueden tener una experiencia que cambie por completo su vida o simplemente disfrutar momentos especiales con los amigos; sin duda se trata del día de St. Valentín.

Entre esa multitud de estudiantes hay una chica cabello café obscuro que destaca entre las emociones que los demás transmiten, ya que ella está más preocupada por llegar al edificio principal, que en el día en que vive.

_-Ah~! Solo tengo 3 minutos para llegar!_ - dice con gran esfuerzo, ya que se la pasado corriendo en todo su trayecto, esquivando a todos los que interferían en su camino, logra por fin llegar a la puerta del majestuoso edificio donde por fin puede calmarse de tal exaltación en la que se encontraba.

Recargándose en la pared del gran vestíbulo, dio por fin un gran respiro y miro con sus ojos cafés claros el techo del plantel sin duda lo que destacaba era ese gran candelabro que proyectaba un juego de luces espectaculares que denotaban una gran elegancia al vestíbulo, dando una bienvenida majestuosa a todos los estudiantes que caminaban por su interior. Y exclamo:

_-Uff! Realmente llegué a tiempo… ya que no me gustaría repetir lo mismo que me sucedió la semana pasada. _

Donde su único recuerdo de esa semana fue estar escuchando todas las órdenes del Presidente Estudiantil, quien había tomado posesión sobre ella. Desde hacer trabajos propios del cuerpo estudiantil hasta tener que preparar los antojos del británico, que sin duda alguna, era una de las cosas que más odiaba, ya que sentía que solamente la usaba como si fuera una sirvienta y no como un país más de sus colonias; porque al convivir con los demás países de quien estaba a cargo el británico, siempre resaltaba como la pequeña Seychelles era la más explotada en los trabajos; y por si fuera poco, tener que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo esperando a ver que otra orden exclamaba su conquistador; sin duda alguna no era gratificante. Por lo que no era uno de los recuerdos más agradables que quisiera repetir.

Ya después de recuperar el aire que había perdido la chica de piel trigueña, empezó a recordar el día en que se encontraba, sin duda alguna los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado reafirmaban su emoción ante tal fecha; por lo que la joven se entusiasmaba más, ya que era la primera vez que festejaría St. Valentín fuera de sus islas y con nuevos amigos que había hecho en su corta instancia en la academia. Era algo digno de destacar, después de haber pasado por muchas desilusiones.

Sin embargo ante la prisa con la que salió de su casa, verifico en su mochila si realmente no había olvidado los regalos que había preparado el fin de semana que tuvo libre; opto por regalar pequeños chocolates envueltos cada uno con una bolsita de celofán con un papel decorado acorde a la fecha, amarrado con un listo rojo y con una pequeña tarjeta que indicaba a quien iba dirigido y una pequeña frase especialmente escrita a cada persona a quien le iba a entregar el detalle.

Al ver que se encontraban todos los obsequios dentro de su mochila dio un último suspiro y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero antes, tenía que dar un pequeño vistazo al pasillo que se dirigía a la oficina de cuerpo estudiantil, para verificar que no existiera una pequeña posibilidad de ser amenazada de tener trabajo extra por haber llegado un segundo tarde a la academia.

Pero al observar en ese pasillo vio como el británico estaba platicando con una chica, lo que llamo su atención fue la escena que estaba presenciando, al ver como la chica se ponía nerviosa al platicar y entregarle una pequeña caja al rubio, sin embargo el Presidente Estudiantil solo le dio un agradecimiento ante tal detalle, por lo que la chica solamente pudo comprobar que solamente esa amabilidad era parte de la educación que tenía el chico mas no por una simpatía.

En eso, …


	2. Chapter 2

Continuo este fanfic =3= sí.. Fue una pausa de intriga? . Bueno ni tanto solamente no quiero que sea tan pesado :3

En eso, llega Francia, y al observar la concentración de Seychelles ante la escena que acababa de observar decide abrazarla por atrás; por lo que la chica casi grita del susto pero antes de que pudiera escapar su voz, el francés pudo taparle la boca antes de crear un escándalo para así saludarla con su estilo.

- _Bon jour, mi pequeña Seychelles! Realmente hoy estas más encantadora que otros días._ -exclamo con una sonrisa tierna a la chica de piel trigueña.

-_Ah! __Bon jour, Francis! Realmente me pegaste un buen susto._-decía con cierto nerviosismo ante el susto que le había dado.

A lo que rió ante la respuesta de su chica favorita, y respondió.

-_Pero si ya deberías estar acostumbrada, no es la primera vez que lo hago. Y más porque siempre tengo que darte una pequeña probadita diaria del amor francés!_

Al pronunciar estas palabras, sus intenciones de solamente abrazarla pasaron a querer tocar otras partes del cuerpo de la morena, por lo que lo único que gano fue un tremendo golpe en el estómago con la mochila de la chica; haciendo que el francés quedara tirado en el suelo al igual que todas las cosas de Seychelles.

-_Francia…_ -decía Seychelles con cierta exaltación tratando de tranquilizarse- _te he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero que me toques de esa forma._

_-E..Entiendo…! hoy no necesitas tanto amor francés…_ - Respondía con cierta dificultad, ya que el golpe que le dio su pequeña chica, sí que se lo había dado con demasiada fuerza a la habitual. Y empezó a recoger las cosas de la chica que estaban regadas por el vestíbulo a lo que también Seychelles empezó a echar todas sus cosas en el interior de su mochila con cierta aceleración.

-_Ah! Veo que realmente hiciste muchos regalos para este día, Seychelles.- Comento con cierta_ tranquilidad.  
>-<em>Y dime… Algún regalo es para alguien en especial?<em> - Pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

Está pregunta sorprendió a Seychelles, y contesto con naturalidad pero con nerviosismo a la vez.

-_Ah? A que te refieres con especial?... Solamente hice unos regalos para mis amigos eso es todo… no creo que sea algo especial para mi punto de vista…_

_-Je~ si tú lo dices Seychell_ , nada más espero que no te hayas olvidado del mío. Dijo el francés mientras sacaba un pequeño obsequio del bolsillo.

-_Feliz St. Valentín Seychell, lo hice especialmente para ti__!.-_ lo decía con cierto coqueteo.

-_G…Gracias. Aquí tienes el tuyo. –Le entrego una bolsita de celofán con chocolates_- _Sé que no es algo lujoso a los regalos que estás acostumbrado, pero… lo hice con cariño._ Exclamaba Seychelles con cierta vergüenza.

A lo que el francés rio ante tal expresión de la morena, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-_Que linda eres, aunque ese regalo es también más especial, por haberme ayudado a escribir todas esas cartas que te pedí; sin duda ha sido de mucha ayuda para mi plan!_

-_La verdad no entiendo mucho tu plan, y peor aún no se quienes serán ahora tus victimas nada mas espero que no esté involucrada en ello…_ Respondió Seychelles con cierta amargura.

-_Jajajaja, no te preocupes mi pequeña __Seychell_esta vez te juro que no estás en esa lista. Expreso con tono burlón.  
>-<em>Pero solamente por hoy<em>.- dijo en voz baja.

Ante tal escándalo que tenían Seychelles y Francia no tardaría en llegar el Presidente Estudiantil, que por si fuera poco, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban dentro de sus respectivas aulas; que fue una de las cosas que le molesto al británico y exclamo.

-_Se puede saber… Qué están haciendo!…_ Pregunto con cierto enojo.

Sin duda esto sorprendió a Seychelles y a Francia. Por lo que Seychell empezó a arrepentirse de haberse quedado platicando con el francés, ahora tendría doble castigo; uno patrocinado por el británico y otro por el maestro que simplemente ya tenía una mala reputación con él, al llegar tarde a sus clases. Esto deprimió en un instante de la chica. Y Francia respondió con un tono burlón.

-_Eh! Eso es simple, estábamos platicando que no lo puedes saber con solo ver? Ahhh! No me digas que necesitas a tu agencia de espías para averiguarlo!._

_-Pero qué demonios dices! Maldito Francia! –_Responde UK con enfado y ahorcando al francés.

A lo que Francia ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese estilo de tratos del británico, pero que sin duda alguna lo divertían. Continuaron diciéndose una bola de palabras ofensivas el uno al otro sin percatarse de que Seychelles se escabullía cuidadosamente por las escaleras que la llevarían a la clase que tenía en ese momento, pero la descubrió UK.

-_Hey! Seychelles a donde crees que vas! _ – Exclamó el británico con un tono que provoco un pequeño eco en el vestíbulo.

-_Ah…. A clases…_ - Contesto la chica en voz baja y un tanto asustada.

Ese momento lo aprovecho Francia para escaparse del Presidente Estudiantil. Corriendo con cierta burla y grito.

- _Au Revoir, Délinquant!_ _[Adiós, delincuente!]_

A lo que UK solamente le contesto con palabras antisonantes ante tal burla. Pero sin olvidarse de ir ahora en contra de Seychelles, que sin duda no se escaparía como el francés. Sin embargo Seychelles tenía la pequeña esperanza de que esa distracción de Francia, la dejara escapar del británico, pero gran desilusión no sirvió de nada.

Resignada, mejor bajo de las escaleras y empezó a imaginar todo los trabajos que ya tenía garantizados por no haber entrado a clases.

Dio un suspiro ahogado –_Y bien… Qué tendré que hacer hoy?_ – Dijo Seychell con amargura y desilusión.

Ante esta reacción, el británico se molestó un poco. Y contesto.  
>-<em>Por esta vez, no te pondré a trabajar como la semana pasada. Te daré un pase para que puedas justificar tu retardo.<em>

Esto sin duda desconcertó a la chica, era la primera vez que lo se aprovechaba de un error de ella para hacerla trabajar el triple. Tanta fue su sorpresa que se quedó sin palabras, lo que notó UK. Que empezó a ponerse algo nervioso y comento.  
>-Hey… tampoco es para que te pongas así… aunque pensándolo bien mejor si te daré algunos trabajos que tengo pendientes…<p>

Ese comentario hizo reaccionar a la chica que paso de estar en el limbo al mismo infierno.  
>-Pe… pero! Tú dijiste que me ibas a dar un pase!<p>

A lo que el británico contesto con nervios.  
><em>-Pues parecía que en realidad no lo querías! …. Aun así tendrás doble trabajo por haber llegado tarde<em>.

Seychelles ahora sí que estaba en el infierno. Y contesto con tristeza.  
>-<em>Pero si llegue temprano… no es justo…<em>

Tratando de estar en calma UK contesto:  
>-<em>Eso ya lo sé. Pero tenías que haberte ido a clases y no, ponerte a platicar con ese idiota de Francia.<em>

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Seychelles, que rápidamente respondió.  
>-<em>Ah! Como lo sabes?. No se supone que tú estabas…<em>

La interrumpe el británico.  
>-<em>Sera mejor que te vayas a clases<em> – le da el pase - _Antes de que me arrepienta. –_Seychelles toma el pase_- Aunque no creas que ya te salvaste del trabajo extra, lo harás en el almuerzo. _

Este comentario no le agrado en nada a Seychelles, aunque era eso o tener que soportar doble castigo y uno por parte de su maestro que no sabía que tan flexible podría ser, y no pensaba el querer averiguarlo. Agradeció el pase y se fue corriendo ya que había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Uk espero a que Seychelles subiera las escaleras para dirigirse a la oficina de cuerpo estudiantil pero una papel en el piso llamo su atención, al obsérvalo bien vio que era una carta, la recogió y al voltearla tenia escrito su nombre. Esto puso nervioso e hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-_E… es para mí? Y parece una…_


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Aquí continuando con el Fanfic :3 muchas gracias por los reviews ;w; en verdad se los agradezco! Ya que para ser la primera vez que escribo algo así, hasta pensé que no recibiría ningún review xDU jaja.

Pero bueno… ya no le hago de emoción y prosigamos :3

…..

Arthur al ver esa carta fue directo a la oficina de cuerpo estudiantil, ese lugar lo consideraba su fortaleza por lo que decidió mejor abrir esa misteriosa carta ya dentro de la habitación. Ya estando sentado en su escritorio, sus emociones en cierta forma lo exaltaba ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener una carta de amor?; por lo regular recibía obsequios o una que otra tarjeta pero sin duda una carta es algo más personal y se puede escribir todo lo que se quiere expresar sin el típico atropello de palabras generado por los nervios, sin duda alguna.

Cada vez que desplegaba la carta más nervioso se ponía, hasta que por fin la abrió por completo pero en eso entra a la oficina Hong Kong! Abriendo la puerta de sorpresa, por lo que el británico salto de su silla y guardo la carta debajo de su asiento. Y grito con euforia.

-_Hong Kong! Q…Qué haces aquí!_

-_… solo vine por unos papeles que me pidieron _– Respondió Hong Kong con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, pero la reacción que tuvo el británico en cierta forma era extraña, por lo que preguntó.

-_Por qué?... No podía venir?_

_-E... Este no quería decir eso, s…solo que no podías primero tocar la puerta, que no tienes modales? – _Respondió UK con nervios.

-_Ah… Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras aquí…_ - Respondió Hong Kong con cierta indiferencia.

Ante el nerviosismo que cargaba encima el británico empezó a reírse, esto solamente hacía que creciera la curiosidad de Hong Kong pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que le pasaba. Comentó.

-_Bien! Ya pasa por los papales que necesitas y vete a clases!_

A lo que pregunto Hong Kong.  
>- <em>Y tú, no piensas entrar a clases?<em>

-Cla…claro solo quería checar unos pendientes; Sí! Por eso sigo aquí!

-_En serio?_

-_Por supuesto_ – se levanta de su escritorio y empuja a Hong Kong hacia la puerta – _Así que ya vete antes de que se dé cuenta tu maestro, de que estas perdiendo tiempo aquí. _

-_Mi maestro me mando aquí y me dijo que me tardara lo necesario._

-_Jajaja_-se ríe de nervios- _deja de decir tonterías, nunca diría algo así tu maestro, así que largo_ – lo empuja fuera de la oficina- Y cierra la puerta de golpe.

-… Hey… espera y los papeles?

A lo que Arthur abre la puerta, le avienta un montón de carpetas en la cara a Hong Kong y cierra de golpe la puerta. Y responde.  
>-<em>Ahí debe de estar lo que buscas ahora, LÁRGATE! <em>

Hong Kong recoge todos los papeles y le dice.  
>-<em>Y ahora quién es el que no tiene modales?<em>

-_Cállate! Y ahora vete!.Responde con enojo y más nervioso de lo que estaba._

La visita inesperada de Hong Kong lo había irritado por completo, pero eso no le quito la curiosidad que tenía en un principio por esa carta, por lo que para asegurar que no tuviera más interrupciones decidió cerrar la puerta con llave.

Ya estando de nuevo en su escrito, desarrugo la carta, ya que por los nervios ni siquiera trato de no arrugarla o de mínimo haberla puesto en su cajón, sin duda los nervios lo traicionaron; dio antes un respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, y eso a leer la carta que decía.

Mi querido amor…  
>Estas letras que hoy escribo van acompañadas del más profundo sentimiento que invade mi vivir… Amanecí deseando estar entre tus brazos, llenarme nuevamente de esa suerte de tenerte en mi sentir, cubrir tu pecho, tu espalda, todo tu cuerpo de este amor que habita en mí, de este amor que crece en mí, en cada segundo que el tiempo me dice que seré para ti hasta el final, por siempre en cada amanecer, en el transcurso de los días y todas las noches.<p>

Eres el fuego que enciende mi hoguera y la fuente que calma mi alma sedienta de amor… es por ello que la respuesta que tengas a este sentimiento quisiera que fuera una prueba de amor, el cual se convierta en un momento mágico digno para este día; pero si tu amor pertenece a otra persona, solamente espero que sean felices, porque es lo único que podría desearte. Desearía que no dejaras que este amor que siento por ti se pierda como arena en el mar.

Con amor.  
>Seychelles.<p>

Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, debía ser una broma es lo primero que pensó, pero y si era verdadera esa carta?. Por lo que decidió buscar algunos papeles que hubiera llenado la chica para verificar si era realmente su letra, para su sorpresa era de ella. Esto genero que no una sensación extraña en él, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Aunque peor aún como que UNA PRUEBA DE AMOR!. Eso significaba lo que estaba imaginando? …

Continuará~

…..  
>Creó que es obvio que está imaginando no? xD es un hombre y es febrero… creo que sería más eufórico si fuera primavera no? xD jajaja aunque en versión simplificada es Igirisu lol<br>Wouu 3° capitulo *W* omg! Es algo épico! Por primera vez he terminado de escribir hasta el 3° capítulo ;w; por lo regular me quedo hasta el 1° orz


	4. Chapter 4

Uff~ tiempo sin seguir escribiendo este fanfic perdón! TuT últimamente no he tenido tiempo libre para seguir aquí, ya sea por una u otra cosa, hace que no pueda continuarlo… desventajas de escribir el fanfic en pedacitos lol pero ya sin tanta emoción prosigamos!

Ok esta vez escribo un poco más de lo acostumbrado no se... como que ya me acostumbre a escribir capítulos cortos lol tal vez no es tan largo como quisieran... pero me encanta dejar la intriga xDD es parte de lo que da esa cierta sensación de querer leer mas xD

por cierto la carta si iba dirigida a Arthur! si checan bien el capitulo anterior si se menciona xD  
>-<p>

Estando todavía sentado en la oficina estudiantil, Arthur solamente tenía una sola cuestión en mente la dichosa "prueba de amor", está frase siempre ha sido empleada tantas veces de mil formas desde la más simple como es un beso hasta algo más íntimo entre dos personas entre otras más; cada vez que pensaba en las diferentes respuestas solamente se sonrojaba cada vez más; hasta que sonó el teléfono y contesto:

-_Habla Arthur que sucede…._

Y respondió la voz de un adulto mayor…  
>-<em>Arthur… que demonios haces en la oficina del cuerpo estudiantil?<em> –dijo el director con una tranquilidad al principio y al finalizar con una voz que hizo al británico alejar de su oído, el auricular del teléfono por un momento.

-_Ah! Se… Señor Director yo solamente…_ –respondió con nervios-

-_Yo NADA! Ve a clases de una buena vez, no por ser el Presidente Estudiantil significa que tengas el privilegio de faltar a clases cuando quieras_ – dijo el Director del Instituto con cierto enojó.

-_Si Señor Director, enseguida me voy!_ – exclamó el británico con cierto acento de soldado obedeciendo órdenes de su superior y colgó; en seguida empezó a blasfemar en voz baja.

Molestó por aquella llamada de atención guardó la carta en su escritorio, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su clase asignada; tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba para no levantar algún cuestionamiento sobre su estado de ánimo, que por dentro estaba más alterado que nunca, entró a su clase. Trató de pasar desapercibido para la maestra que se encontraba explicando su tema pero… esto no funciono con sus compañeros y menos llegando 1 hora después del horario establecido; esto irrito al rubio por lo que miraba a quien lo observara con ojos de pocos amigos, a lo que muchos de los alumnos mejor evitaban verlo, pero aun así había uno que otro comentario en el aire de sus compañeros sobre su llegada.

A pesar de tener un lugar asignado al frente del aula, él esta vez optó por sentarse atrás, cosa que todavía hacia más intrigante la actitud del británico; esto molestó más a Arthur por lo que se limitó a solo escribir una nota en uno de sus cuadernos mostrándoselo a sus compañeros "Si siguen observándome les pondré un CASTIGO PERMANENTE!" . Por lo que consiguiente todos los curiosos mejor empezaron a poner atención a la explicación que la maestra planteaba en la pizarra. En cierta forma quería algo de tranquilidad ante este día que se había convertido en un mar de emociones en tan poco tiempo, ya que no sabía cómo responder ante tal carta que había recogido.

Ya habían acabado la primera mitad de clases del día; era el momento más esperado por los alumnos ya que significaba dar un descanso después de una buena jornada de estudios, disfrutar de los almuerzos con pláticas entre amigos y porque no también llevar a cabo los planes de conquista de los enamorados; por ser una fecha especial se extendería el horario de receso para convivir un poco más, sin duda era una buena oportunidad para entregar todos los regalos que quisieras!.

Seychelles no perdió oportunidad de ir corriendo a entregar todos los regalos que traía en su mochila y llenándola a su vez, de regalos que recibía de sus amigos; esto sin duda le encantaba. Nunca se imaginó el tener tantos amigos y que todos ellos tuvieran un pequeño detalle para ella, sin embargo casi al terminar de entregar todos los obsequios, en su mochila le quedaba una pequeña caja que entregar… en un principio no sabía si entregarla; ya que para la persona que iba dirigida, no había sido la más encantadora que conoció al entrar al instituto, al contrario pareciera que le gustará humillarla cada vez que pudiera, pero a pesar de esos malos momentos tenía la fe, de que solamente era así por las diferentes experiencias de su pasado que formaron esa personalidad y que por eso tendía a ser una persona autoritaria cada vez que se pudiera; con un suspiro antes de continuar, se animó a entregarla.

Con paso lento se dirigió a la oficina del cuerpo estudiantil, una parte de ella no quería llegar hasta ese lugar pero la otra parte tenía que… porque de lo contrario podría ser peor y solo tal vez… tal vez~ con el regalo que tenía para UK podría librarse de algo de trabajo… esa era la pequeña ilusión que tenía para que su día fuera uno de los más agradables que había pasado en el instituto.

Por fin se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina, volteó a su alrededor y tomo un último suspiro, empezó a girar la perilla de la puerta tan despacio como podía, para así abrir un poco la puerta anunciando su llegada, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que abrió por completo y vio que nadie estaba dentro; esto en cierta forma era extraño ya que al no haber nadie en la oficina siempre debe estar cerrada con llave, por lo que supuso que alguno de los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil había entrado pero había tenido que salir de emergencia sin cerrar bien la puerta.

Esto la tranquilizó y decidió sentarse un rato en un sofá que había en el espacio; era un lugar tranquilo ya que siempre se escuchaba música clásica que daba un ambiente glamuroso a pesar de tener muebles sencillos y una decoración un poco desordenada, llena de calendarios de actividades en sus paredes, libreros estancados de libros de consulta y revistas, una área para dejar objetos personales de los que trabajaban ahí, en un rincón se encontraba todo lo necesario para preparar bebidas o pequeños bocadillos; pero el área que se llevaba el enfoque de toda la oficina era ese gran escritorio majestuoso siempre tan pulcro que chocaba con la luz que provenía de un gran ventanal dando una vista de uno de los jardines del instituto. Era sin duda el lugar perfecto para descansar un rato de las clases, olvidando por un momento su verdadera función.

El viento arrullaba a Seychelles invitándola a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la música, dejando a un lado todo aquello que tuviera que hacer, pero antes de quedarse dormida recordó porque estaba ahí, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y empezó a preparar algo de té.

Ya había pasado más de 5 minutos y todo seguía demasiado tranquiló, esto era extraño para Seychelles que sin preocuparse optó por sentarse en el escritorio de Arthur para tomarse una taza de té, para divertirse un poco, trató de arremedar los movimientos que hacia el británico cada vez que tomaba el té, haciendo que cada movimiento que imitaba se le escapara una sonrisa por lo que al primer sorbo casi escupe el té por no poderse contenerse la risa que le provocaba ese pequeño juego que tenía consigo misma.

Al segundo sorbo vio que abrieron la puerta de golpe, esto provoco que la chica se levantara rápidamente de la silla provocando que se golpeara con el cajón del escritorio, sin mayor accidente que lamentar; toda su tranquilidad se esfumo en un segundo hasta que vio que se trataba de Alemania, Japón e Italia, a lo que exclamo.

-_Chicos, me pegaron un buen susto! Creí que era Arthur_

A lo que Japón respondió

-_Lo lamentamos mucho Seychelles-san –hace una reverencia de disculpa- no era nuestra intención asustarte._

Y Alemania agregó dejando a un lado el montón de paquetes que llevaba consigo.

-_Disculpa nuestra interrupción, pero no podemos realizar nada en el club si no tenemos algo de orden ahí, por lo que pedimos permiso al Director de usar otro lugar para guardar todos los obsequios que han enviado para la actividad que nos asignaron y…_

-_esperamos que no te moleste __Seychell~_ _–_interrumpió Italia con su característica simpatía, en cierta forma molestando a Ludwig la interrupción del italiano, dejando solo dejar escapar un pequeño bufido.

-_solo necesitamos dejarlos aquí un rato mientras se reparten todos los que tenemos en el club, espero que no halla problema_ –Comentó el alemán.

-_no hay problema –sonrió la chica- solo espero que no se moleste Arthur…_ – agregó con un aire desolador.

-_No te preocupes Seychell~! Si tienes problemas yo te ayudaré_ – argumento Italia con cierta valentía.

-_Ahhhhhhhh~ pero si tú nunca puedes resolver tus propios problemas!_ – exclamó Ludwig, a lo que Feliciano contestó.

-_Je, je~ por eso cuento contigo Doitsu~_–le da una palmadita en el hombro a Ludwig.

-_Ah… sabía que no podías hacerlo tú solo… _ – agregó el alemán con desanimo.

-_bueno… supongo que si le comentó que fue una decisión del Director no abra alguna queja, así que déjenlos por el sofá_ – dijo la trigueña ya un poco más animada – _aunque por cierto que actividad les asignaron?_ – Pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-_esta vez decidimos hacer 2 actividades y una de ellas es ser mensajeros, ya que muchas veces no se pueden entregar todos los regalos que quisieran o simplemente hay unas personas que son muy tímidas para dar un regalo_ – contestó Kiku

-_mmm… por cierto Kiku~ tu eres algo tímido porque entonces decidiste unirte en esta actividad?_ –Pregunto Feliciano

Tosió levemente el japonés y respondió – _puede ser que sea algo tímido en ciertas cosas, pero al tratarse de paquetes de otras personas no me afecta tanto como si fueran de mi parte..._

_-Eeeeh~ ya veo! _–sonrió Italia

-_Ejem… ya déjense de pláticas y sigamos con todo el trabajo que tenemos pendiente_ – comentó Ludwig algo agitado y volteó a ver a Seychell – _bueno Seychelles, cuento contigo para que no le pase nada a estos paquetes, esta bien? _

-_Sip!_ – exclamó la chica con cierta afirmación a un general.

-_Muy bien! Entonces nos retiramos; nos vemos luego_ – dijo Alemania mientras abría la puerta y salía de la oficina, seguido por Japón que hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y se despidió. Al final Italia salió casi corriendo diciendo – _ciao~+_ – cerrando la puerta.

Todo el alboroto se había esfumado y otra vez quedaba el lugar en paz; volvió al escritorio y noto que su té ya se había enfriado por completo…


	5. Chapter 5

_Ya después de que medio mundo se suicido por mi culpa… hace más de 2 años y casi 3 años que nunca continúe mi fanfic._

_En primera, debo pedir una disculpa, ya que en este tiempo han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida que me impidieron seguir con esto, solo espero que esta vez, en este mismo mes termine al fin este fanfic; que por cierto se me ha estado olvidando la idea, pero después de leer y re-leer los capítulos que llevo, empiezo a recordar cómo es la historia que he querido escribir para ustedes~!_

_Muchas gracias por los "reviews" y espero que les guste_

_*Trataré de hacer capítulos más largos~*_

_Así que menos rollero de mi vida y más melodrama fanficnero XD_

Al ver colores rojizos y blancos alrededor de esa enorme oficina, Seychelles no paraba de verlos, estando enfrente de todos esos obsequios hacia que cada vez se pusiera más nerviosa, no sabía que podría pasar en el transcurso del día.

Cada regalo que observaba, imaginaba su contenido y trataba de imaginar el esfuerzo que cada uno trataba de plasmar en esto, tal vez unos eran adquiridos en tiendas y otros tal vez eran hechos a mano desde hace días o meses… todos con un nombre en especifico, escrito uno que otro obsequio en idiomas que nunca había visto. Esto sin duda, iba a ser un reto de interpretación para los mensajeros.

En eso recordó que no había visto el regalo que en la mañana había recibido de Francis, por lo que decidió buscarlo con emoción. Saco todos los regalos que tenía de su mochila en el escritorio, tratando de recordar quien le dio cada cosa, abriendo un poco los empaques, para saciar su curiosidad del contenido de cada uno. Hasta que por fin encontró el del francés, era una pequeña caja blanca atada con un listón rojo y con un broche en forma de flor blanco; quito el broche, cayendo por completo el listón que ataba la caja, abrió la caja y observo que era una pulsera fina de plata con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes con una nota que decía _"Para mi dulce Seychell__, un pequeño detalle para una persona majestuosa"._

Como siempre los regalos de Francis mostraban ese glamour que lo caracterizaba, siendo reconocido como una de las más distinguidas personalidades en imponer tendencias de moda, era de esperarse que sus regalos también tuvieran ese buen gusto.

Sin embargo, no era un obsequio que le emocionara como cuando era pequeña, todos esos regalos exóticos en aquella época, siempre la deslumbraban, ahora eran parte de un recordatorio de que tan miserable era su pequeña casa, tal vez no tendría tanto lujos como aquellos países de primer mundo pero sin duda su mayor ventaja era su belleza natural incomparable, que incluso cualquier persona mejor pagaría por tener algo así; era una ventaja que veía en ella, su interior era más hermoso que todos los "accesorios" que se pudieran adquirir.

Después de su rato de reflexión decidió usar la pulsera, no por gusto sino para aparentar a Francia que era un regalo tan especial para ella que de inmediato lo usaría en ese mismo día, como cuando era pequeña; sus manifestaciones de felicidad se exponían al usar de inmediato los regalos que le daban y en cierta forma presumirlos ante cualquier persona que se encontrará... tal vez no presumiría la pulsera como antes pero mínimo la usaría aunque sea en ese día. Sus recuerdos invadieron por completo su mente, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo regresar a la realidad.

Al voltear para ver quien había entrando a la oficina, sus ojos se encontraron con Arthur que al ver que lo observaba Seychelles, simplemente evito el verla directamente a los ojos un tanto nervioso y preguntando.

_- Q-qué haces aquí... ? _

Ante la pregunta del británico, Seychell se sorprendió y un tanto confusa dijo...

_- Pero, si tú me dijiste que tenía que venir en la hora del almuerzo... (?)_

_- Enserio ? _Pregunto sin siquiera tratar de recordar lo sucedido en la mañana.

_- No puedo creer que se te halla olvidado! Digo... por lo regular yo soy la olvidadiza. Pero viendo la situación, me puedo ir de inmediato (antes de que lo recuerdes...). _Respondió un tanto sorprendida pero un poco feliz de que no recordara nada y tratar de escaparse de ese lugar lo antes posible ovo!

Arthur solamente se limitó a desviar su vista a un costado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

_- ah~ sí... era por lo de esta mañana..._ Empezó a caminar en dirección a Seychelles._ -La verdad no lo recordaba... _Se detuvo al estar a solo medio metro de ella, sin siquiera tratar de verla a la cara. _- puff~ no te preocupes no volverá a pasar! _Sacudía las manos arduamente._ - Ya aprendí mi lección, así que no te preocupes por mi, si quieres puedo irme para que te tranquilices un poco..._ Trataba de mostrar una sonrisa, un tanto forzada por los nervios que le recordaban que no tenía ni un afán por querer tener tantos trabajos que la llevarán a querer mejor desaparecer del planeta.

_-Es más, te prepare algo de té! _

Corrió hacia el pequeño mueble donde había un pequeño calentador de parrilla eléctrica, verifico si el agua aún seguía a una temperatura elevada y prosiguió a servir la bebida. Al estar listo el té, se lo dio en las manos del británico._ - Aquí tienes! _AgregoSeychelles mostrando una tenue sonrisa. A lo que él, solo recibió la taza humeante sin decir ni hacer nada. En cierta forma, era como sí el color y las pequeñas ondas de la bebida, lo hipnotizarán y lo alejarán del lugar en donde realmente estaba.

Seychelles no podía creer lo que estaba pasando... siempre, cuando preparaba algo para él, nunca faltaba el típico comentario perfeccionista de como le gustaba que se hicieran las cosas. Algo andaba mal, sus nervios ahora eran más efímeros y se sustituyeron por la curiosidad de saber que realmente le pasaba, aunque no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

En ese momento, al fin Arthur se dirigió a su asiento, sosteniendo con cierto cuidado la bebida tratando de no moverla en lo más mínimo, hasta ponerla en el escritorio.

El escritorio todavía estaba invadido por la taza que Seychelles había usado y por todos los obsequios que había sacado, ante tal desorden Seychell se agitó y empezó a recoger todo lo que estaba ahí lo más rápido que pudo, pensó que en cualquier momento el británico explotaría con su singular bombardeo de reclamos de "Por qué se había atrevido a usar SU espacio para colocar _sus_ pertenecías, sin SU autorización?" ó "Como era posible que hiciera tanto desorden en un espacio tan pequeño". Se planteaba un montón de reclamos en su cabeza, pero de la boca de Arthur nunca salió nada; seguía tan enfocado en el té, que esas cosas nunca estuvieron al alcance de su vista.

Supuso que ese era el mejor momento para escabullirse e irse al fin sin recibir ni un reclamo en toda su existencia ;v; por lo que sin comentar nada empezaba a caminar sigilosamente, sin embargo, recordó que no le había dado el regalo que le había preparado, por lo que antes de proseguir con su plan, sacó una pequeña bolsita de celofán transparente; era sin duda diferente a los que había regalado a los demás, ya que no podía garantizar si a él realmente le gustaban los chocolates... por lo que opto por darle algunas galletas de mantequilla.

_- Am... _Dudo un poco al hablar, pero continuo. _Esto es para ti, no son la gran cosa, así que, sí no te gustan sólo tíralas. _

Puso la pequeña bolsa en el escritorio y sin esperar una respuesta, empezó ha acercarse a la puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Arthur por fin regreso a lo solo dijo en voz baja.

_-G-Gracias... _

Seychelles se detuvo un instante, sólo para dar un trago amargo ante lo que había escuchado en ese instante, sin siquiera despegar los ojos de la puerta, se ánimo a dejar la oficina con el mismo silencio que estaba presente, empezó a girar el pomo y al jalar la puerta, esta otra vez se cerró.

_- Pero qué dem...!_

Al girar Seychelles se encontró con Arthur atrás de ella con la mano puesta en la puerta. Cómo?, Cuándo?, A qué hora?, se había parado tan cerca de ella que ni lo había notado. Al verlo tan cerca de ella, no pudo evitar el sentirse incómoda ante tal situación, se sentía tan acorralada que sus mejillas empezaron a tornar un color rojizo; el británico con un ligero sonrojo solo la veia directamente a los ojos sin siquiera moverse ni un poco, el silencio no aportaba nada de ayuda e intrigaba más el momento.

_- Por qué haces esto más difícil...? _Dijo al fin Arthur, mientras que acortaba más la distancia con Seychelles.

_- Pe-pero... de qué me estas hablando!?_Su voz se quebraba ante el nerviosismo, no sabía que hacer o que decir, para evitar que el británico se acercara más. Por lo que sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y giró su cabeza para así no tener que verlo tan cerca.

_- No te hagas...! Todo esto es tu culpa!. _La risa nerviosa lo invadía, tomo con una sola malo el mentón de Seychelles obligándola a que lo viera directamente a la cara. _Esto era lo que querías no? O a caso te referías a otra cosa... Tu sabes... algo más... íntimo?._

Seychelles estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era una mezcla rara de película de terror con romance? Eso era posible?. No podía siquiera hablar de tantas emociones encontradas y para colmo no entendía en que sentido ella tendría la culpa de toda esa situación!. A caso el preparar té era el motivo? ó regalar unas simples galletas te llevan a esas situaciones?, fuera el motivo... NO LO VOLVERÍA A HACER !.

_- más íntimo? ... Pero qué demonios, me estas hablando!? Yo nunca he dicho que hagas esto! No se de donde sacas eso! _

_- Es acaso que ahora te arrepientes de todo! Entonces porque me enviaste esto!?_

Arthur saca de su bolsillo la carta, toda arrugada pero igual legible en su contenido poniéndola enfrente de la cara de Seychelles, a lo que ella al empezar a leer recuerda el contenido de esta...

_- Estúpido Francis! me lo prometiste... _Con algo de rabia Seychelles empujó a Arthur para así poder quedar libre y salirse de ese lugar.

_- O-oye! Espera... _

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire y resonaron al compás del azoto de la puerta, Arthur sin siquiera moverse de su lugar solo observo la puerta mientras escuchaba como resonaban en el pasillo, los pasos de esa chica que había salido de esa pequeña oficina, al principio tan cercanos pero conforme pasaban los segundo, más lejanos. Era cómo sí el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese instante, todo era tan confuso y tan irreal, tal vez si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el impulso, esto no estaría pasando... seguiría tal y como a sido siempre.

_- sólo así... podrías estar aquí y yo, solo tendría que fingir que... odió cada cosa de ti._

Mientras caminaba con paso firmé Seychelles lo único que pensaba era en la forma más dolorosa de golpear a Francia! Sólo a él, se le podía ocurrir una broma tan pesada como esa! Desde un principio sabía que esas famosas "cartitas" tendrían víctimas, pero aún así nunca creyó que estas fueran a crear problemas tan graves, el hecho de escribirlas por el francés, sólo era para ayudarlo a despertar esa ilusión que a veces se necesita en la vida, "una persona sin ilusiones, es como sí no tuvieras alma"; el estar aveces enamorado hace que adquieras un cierto brillo que la mayoría de gente tiende a ver con facilidad. Resaltando así lo mejor de cada uno, es la creencia por la que acepto hacer ese trabajo; sin embargo no podía ver claramente desde cuando también estaba incluido en eso Arthur, siempre se han llevado mal o a caso eran amigos muy en el fondo? Y sólo el agredirse verbalmente, era parte de su rutina diaria de diversión pesada?. Eso es realmente era posible?, aunque se planteara millones de explicaciones ninguna la convencería esta escucharlo de la voz de Francis, eso si... cual fuera su respuesta no se salvaría de la paliza que le esperaba!.

Faltaban sólo pocos minutos para dar fin al almuerzo, esto le recordó que no había probado ningún bocado, aunque tampoco sintió la necesidad de saciar el hambre que por lo regular tendría al medio día.

Nunca imagino que tendría que lidiar con esa situación, de tan sólo recordarlo, no podía evitar sonrojarse y se preguntaba a sí misma, si esto realmente afectaría por completo su rutina, no es que le encantara su vida estudiantil por completo pero... si no, que trato tendría que tener hacia Arthur ahora, tanto así esa carta lo había hecho cambiar tanto en unas horas o simplemente era su imaginación... es algo que la verdad no quería averiguarlo por ahora; entre menos pensara en eso era mejor...

El transcurso del tiempo se le había hecho una eternidad para Seychell, ya no sabía si dirigirse al salón de su próxima clase o simplemente dar un paseo, era extraño que el edificio pareciera un desierto, por lo que opto por ir a los jardines del instituto, al abrir las puertas una ola de sonidos empezó a retumbar en sus oídos, era como sí hubiera entrado a un mundo distinto al que había estado, el deslumbrante sol por un momento lastimo su vista pero no tardo en acostumbrarse y empezó a dirigirse a ver todo el festival que se realizaba en esos jardines, lleno de un montón de colores y música, era sin duda algo mágico para ella, pero en si solo eran las diferentes actividades de los diversos clubes del instituto.


End file.
